Vol.3 "fine"
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD Vol.3 fine is the first single released by fine. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions and a drama track. Track Listing # - Lyrics: Mel* - Composition: Satoru Kuwabara (桑原聖) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Atsushi Harada & Kyohei Yamamoto (原田 篤 & 山本恭平) - Arte Refact #'RAINBOW CIRCUS' - Lyrics: Mel* - Composition: Satoru Kuwabara (桑原聖) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Takuya Sakai (酒井拓也) - Arte Refact #'Original Short Drama' #'終わらないシンフォニア' (Karaoke ver.) #'RAINBOW CIRCUS' (Karaoke ver.) First Press Bonus First Press release comes with a serial code for the *4 card (Heaven's Hymn) Eichi Tenshouin. Animate first press release bonus includes a postcard and a badge featuring the CD cover illustration. If you ordered all 8 CDs, it will come with a balloting ticket for the Yumenosaki Private Academy Dream Festival (May 2016). Lyrics Eichi Wataru Yuzuru Tori Endless Symphonia= 終わらないシンフォニア (Endless Symphonia) - Kanji= 感じて 聞いて 今ね 響く 夢の音を 僕らと君をつなぐシンフォニア もしも君が泣いていたら その涙ぬぐってあげよう だからほんの少しだけ 顔を上げて そう聖なるきらめきで 愛おしさで 英智 & 渉: 包み込んだなら 今連れ出してみよう ずっと遠くまで 言葉よりも確かな 英智 & 渉: メロディを コンダクトしたら君にささげよう 聞かせてあげるまだ知らない 永遠と今がつながる音 英智 & 渉: 感じて 弓弦 & 桃李: 聞いて 英智 & 渉: 君の 弓弦 & 桃李: 胸に あふれてゆく 天上の五線譜に奏でたSacred tune 英智 & 渉: 舞い降る 弓弦 & 桃李: 歌は 英智 & 渉: 夢の 弓弦 & 桃李: 調べ 純白のハーモニー 英智 & 渉: 闇の終わりを 弓弦 & 桃李: 告げてあげる 終わらないシンフォニア 七色のシャワーのように 無数の結晶のように この世界に降り注ぐ 救いの旋律 さあ、羽を広げたら 飛んで行こう 弓弦 & 桃李: 君が望む空 自由な風になって ずっと彼方まで 神様でも 作れない 弓弦 & 桃李: メロディが Conductしたら 一つになってく 微笑み会い 輪になるのさ 運命と希望 かなさる音 英智 & 渉: 追いかけ 弓弦 & 桃李: 会って 英智 & 渉: 君の 弓弦 & 桃李: もとへ 届くだろう ユニゾンして熱を浴びてゆくMystic Voice 英智 & 渉: 誰にも 弓弦 & 桃李: 真似は 英智 & 渉: 出来ない 弓弦 & 桃李: これは 絶対的なハーモニー 弓弦 & 桃李: 光を歌を 英智 & 渉: 奏でましょう 舞い降りるファンタジア 星の無い 冷たい夜でも 決して消えない -約束-音色をあげよう 繰り返しながら 終わりを探すメロディ Conductしたら 君に捧げよう 聞かせてあげる まだ知らない 永遠と今を繋がる音 英智 & 渉: 感じて 弓弦 & 桃李: 聞いて 英智 & 渉: 君の 弓弦 & 桃李: 胸に あふれてゆく 天上の五線譜に奏でたSacred tune 英智 & 渉: 舞い降る 弓弦 & 桃李: 歌は 英智 & 渉: 夢の 弓弦 & 桃李: 調べ 純白のハーモニー 英智 & 渉: 闇の終わりを 弓弦 & 桃李: 告げてあげる 終わらないシンフォニア - English= Feel it, listen to it The birth of the sound of dream And how it resounds It's a symphonia connecting you and us If you're crying Let us wipe away those tears So even just a little Please raise your head Yes, if you're being wrapped up By sacred sparkles and affections Let us take you now To a faraway place Let us offer you A conducted melody more certain than words Let us play for you This still unknown sound that connects the present with eternity Feel it, listen to it It's overflowing In your heart The sacred tune played from the heaven's music score The descending song Is the melody of dream It's a pure white harmony A never ending symphonia, announcing the end of darkness Like a shower of seven colours And countless decisions The saving melodies That fall down this world Now, If you've already opened your wings Let's fly to the sky you wished to Become a wind of freedom To the faraway place A melody that God can't even create If we conduct it We start becoming one Smiling at each other It becomes a ring Destiny and Dreams The sound they make overlapping each other Chasing after each other We will reach your side A mystic voice that's united and tinged with heat Something That no one can imitate This is the absolute harmony Let's perform the song of light A fantasy piece that dances while descending A cold sky That's empty of stars I'll give you a promise That never disappears As we repeat A melody that searches for the end If we conduct it We will dedicate it to you We will let you listen A sound that joins the Destiny and the present You don't know of yet Feel it, listen to it It's overflowing In your heart The sacred tune played from the heaven's music score The descending song Is the melody of dream It's a pure white harmony A never ending symphonia, announcing the end of darkness ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Keitohasumi } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Rainbow Circus= Rainbow Circus - Kanji= Yes! Fantastic night! Fantastic night! 耳澄まして Yes! Fantastic live! fantastic Live! 夢が流れ出す Alright! Alright! Ladies and gentlemen! welcome to show time! (TICK TACK) 幕開けさ (TICK TACK) 始まりです 英智 & 渉: 夢が咲くよ この瞬間を 共有してく 弓弦 & 桃李: TICKET 君は持ってるだろう (FOCUS) 瞬きさえ (FOCUS) させやしませんよ 弓弦 & 渉: 見つめていけ 終わりのベル 鳴り響くまで 英智 & 桃李:幸せを君にあげう 空を裂いた Knife 子猫は Dance 英智 & 桃李:煌めき Spotlight 最高の Program 準備は万端ですよ 目眩く Illusion 感動 Show Time! (Show Time!) On stage! (On stage!) Tonight! (Tonight!) 世界中でひとつの場所 Welcome to stage (to stage!) Today's! (Today's!) On stars! (On stars!) 猛獣たちがテントを揺らすよ 誰もが夢中になれる Oh Rainbow Circus Live! (Shining) 待っていたよ (Shining) 始まりの 弓弦 & 桃李: 夢咲く扉さ 笑顔になる 魔法をかけましょう 僕たちの国にようこそ ライオンが Jump! 全てが Amazing! まだまだ止まらな Carnival! さあ、次のステージは… 期待しててよね 想像を超えた Fantasy！ 最大のLive! On stage! (On stage!) Tonight! (Tonight!) 華麗なる Show お目にかけよう Welcome to land! (to land!) Today's (Today's) Pick up! (Pick up!) Climax Light が照らすよ きっとみんな一つになれる Oh, Rainbow Circus Live! 「みんなー！」 「本日のAmazingなShowtime！」 「いかがでございますか？」 「ぜひ最後までお楽しみください」 Alright! Alright! Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to show time! 感動 Show time! (Show time!) On stage! (On stage!) Tonight! (Tonght!) 世界中でひとつの場所 Welcome to stage! (to stage!) Today's (Today's) On stars! (On stars!) みんなの笑顔 テントを揺らすよ 最大のLive! (So Live!) On stage! (On stage!) Tonight! (Tonght!) 華麗なるショーお目にかけよう Welcome to land! (To land!) Today's (Today's) Pick up! (Pick up!) クライマックス ライトが照らすよ 誰もが夢中になれる Oh Rainbow Circus Live! Yes! Fantastic night! Fantastic night! 耳澄まして Yes! Fantastic night! Fantastic night! 夢が流れ出す - English= (YES!) Fantastic night! Fantastic night! Listen carefully (YES!) Fantastic live! Fantastic live! Dreams are flowing out (alright! alright!) Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to SHOWTIME! (Tick Tack) It's time to raise the curtains (Tick Tack) It's the start Dreams are blooming You who is Sharing this moment Of course you have the ticket right? (FOCUS!) We won't even give you A chance to blink! Please pay attention to us Until the closing bell Reverberates We'll give you happiness Knife that splits the sky Little kittens dance The shining spotlight The best programme We're fully ready Spinning Illusion! It's a heart moving SHOW TIME! (show time!) On stage! (on stage!) Tonight! (tonight!) The only place in the world Welcome to stage! (to stage!) Today's (today's!) On stars! (on stars!) The beasts are rocking the tent! A show that can captivate everyone Oh, Rainbow Circus Live! (Shining!) We've been waiting (Shining!) It's the gates To where dreams are bloomed We'll cast a spell That will turn your face into a smile Welcome to our unique land! The lions jump Everything is AMAZING! A Carnival that won't stop yet! Now, the next stage is Be excited okay? A fantasy that will cross your imaginations! The biggest LIVE! (So live!) On stage! (On stage!) Tonight! (Tonight!) We will show you a luxurious show! Welcome to our land! (to land!) Today's! (today's!) Pick up! (pick-up!) It's the climax, the light is shining Everyone can definitely become one Oh, Rainbow Circus Live! Everyone! Today's another Amazing Showtime! How did you enjoy it? Please be sure to enjoy it until the end (Alright! Alright!) Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Showtime! It's a heart moving SHOW TIME! (show time!) On stage! (on stage!) Tonight! (tonight!) The only place in the world Welcome to stage! (to stage!) Today's! (today's!) On stars! (On stars!) Everyone's smiles rock the tent It's the biggest live! (so live!) On stage! (on stage!) Tonight! (tonight!) We will show you a luxurious show! Welcome to our land! (to land!) Today's (today's!) Pick up! (pick up!) It's the climax, the light is shining A show that can captivate everyone Oh, Rainbow Circus Live! (YES!) Fantastic night! Fantastic night! Listen carefully (YES!) Fantastic live! Fantastic live! Dreams are flowing out ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Keitohasumi } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Original Short Drama= of knocking, a door opens Yuzuru: President? That he isn't even here... where has he gone off to, I wonder? I thought at this time he might be doing work in the student council room, but... it looks like I was off the mark, doesn't it? Then, I wonder if he is on the garden terrace...? Since it is lunch break, there is a possibility that he is taking his lunch. Just so that we do not pass by each other without meeting, I shall leave a note behind... of rustling paper and a pen Yuzuru: And... there. of ripping paper Yuzuru: With this, there will be no problem. of a pen clicking Yuzuru: Now then, let me resume my search for the President. of Yuzuru's footsteps, a door opening and closing, a zooming sound effect, and music begins to play is grumbling, quiet crowd sound effects play Tori: Uhhh, urrgh. Why is it so crowded!? Just cause it's lunch time, making a huuuge line in front of the ticket machine, you know! I can't buy a meal ticket like this, you know! I'm hungryyyyy! sound effects play Tori: Uuughh... In a time like this, if Slave Number 2 was around, she would buy me a meal ticket, but... What should I do... Maybe I should go look for Slave Number 2? But, but, while I'm doing it, the line might move... If this is how it was gunna be, it would have been better if I invited Slave Number 2 to come with me before I came to the cafeteria.. It might have been a mistake to go flying out of the classroom before Yuzuru could get there. from the crowd can be heard Yuzuru: Hmmm... Tori: Eeek! Is that figure behind me... Yuzuru!? Why is he here? Did.. did he by some chance, come here looking for me, or something? If Yuzuru finds me, he'll make me eat some boring bento! I absolutely don't want that! I don't have any desire to eat some bento filled with vegetables, with hardly any meat! If I stay here, Yuzuru might find me, and all, I better hurry up and sneak out of the line.. of footsteps plays Yuzuru: Oh? Young master... bell tinkles unhappily, as if it's fallen over Tori: Eeeeek! Yuzuru: Are you having lunch in a place like this again? creaking noise plays Tori: I, I'm not "young master!" I'm, the idol who's the pride of Yumenosaki Academy, Tori Himemiya! Sparkle! sound effects play Yuzuru: Young master "Tori Himemiya," have you forgotten that I asked you to please inform me when you will be taking your lunch at the cafeteria? Tori: Don't.. don't call me by my full name! Seriously, you're cheeky for a slave! Yuzuru: Forgive my rudeness. More importantly... young master? The bento I made for you, young master... sound effects, probably as Yuzuru gets closer to Tori Yuzuru: ...what did you intend to do with it? Tori: Ummm... Are you mad? You... you're mad, aren't you? Yuzuru: No... I would never do such a... Well, actually, when I saw you lining up for the ticket machine, having cast aside the bento that I put my efforts into making for you... of flames burning, an ominous sound effect plays Yuzuru: My intestines began to seethe, but... Tori: B- but... The bento you make have a yummy flavor, but... They don't leave me feeling like I've eaten anything, and stuff, and all of them have the same flavor, so there's no fun in eating them, and all... sound effect Tori: And in that regard, the food at the cafeteria has excessive amounts of nutrients, so they're yummy, you know! Tori: Katsudon, and stuff! sound effect Tori: Hamburgs, and stuff! pitched sparkling sound effect Tori: And curry rice, and stuff! higher pitched sparkling sound effect sound of Tori pointing at Yuzuru Tori: You, too, if you want me to eat your cooking, make those kinds of foods! sparkling sound effects Tori: By the way, right now I feel like eating omelette rice! Yuzuru: You have the tastes of a child, young master, so to say such a thing to me, although I've been striving to improve your tastes even just a bit... don't you think it a bit too much? sighs Yuzuru: It seems that there is no way to deal with this other than to tie you into a chair and force you to eat it, is there... Tori: Don't say such terrifying things without hesitation! Do you really respect me as your master!? This is insubordination, and all. If this is how it's gunna be, Slave Number Two is waaaay more obedient, you know! Yuzuru: Of course I respect you, you know, young master. drums roll and other instruments play in a grandiose fashion Yuzuru: Well, I am aware that in order to have you understand your role as the next leader of the Himemiya family, I wait upon you a bit strictly... But please understand that this is also for your sake, young master. Tori: Oohhh, oooohhhh... You know that I'm weak when people bring up this kind of thing! Uuggh.. I'm so hungry, and then to be caught by Yuzuru, this is the woooorst! starts to whine Yuzuru: Please give it up, young master. Oh, that's right. I became preoccupied with the young master, and almost forgot. Young master, have you seen the President around this area? Tori: The President? If you're looking for the President, isn't he in the student council room? Yuzuru: I did look over there, but I did not encounter the President there. Since it is lunchtime, I thought that perhaps he was having his lunch, but if you have not seen him either, young master, it appears he is not here either, does it not? Tori: Yeah... Why are you looking for him, anyway, Yuzuru? Yuzuru: Ahh... I apologize for being late to explain myself. Actually "Fine" has received a request for work. And that is why I was looking for the President. alarmed noise, and the sound of rattling as Tori trembles Tori: Eek! Again, like the Circus... some kind of dangerous work, or something... Ooohhh... Just thinking about it, I'm breaking out into a cold sweat! Yuzuru: Please be at ease, young master. It is idol-like work, a unit song and a commercial photoshoot, so... guitar music starts starts to play Tori: Really? Oh... thank goodness! I was panicking, thinking I was gunna be subjected to life-threatening danger again! Well, as the strongest Unit in Yumenosaki Academy, we wouldn't get kind of weird work, would we! Heheeh. It's suitable work for "Fine," the kings of this place! Yuzuru, you did a good job finding us work, didn't you! I'll praise you! sound effects play Tori: That being as it is, we do have to go look for the President, don't we... You already looked in the student council room, and he's not here either, so... I wonder if he's out showing his face at his club activities? Yuzuru: I don't suppose that he could be. Today, the tea club does not have any activities, so... Tori: Hmmm... Then, maybe he's still in the classroom, or something? Yuzuru, go and look! My tummy is hungry, so I'm gunna have lunch here! noises play Yuzuru: Then, please partake of this bento. Please do not leave a single bite uneaten, alright? If you do happen to leave something... sound effects play Tori: Oooooh! I get it! I'll be good and eat it, so, so don't glare at me with that scary expression! I'mnotgunnabeabletosleepatnight! music stops, Eichi laughs gently, the sounds of chirping birds play Eichi: I thought I heard some joyful voices... It was you two, wasn't it, Tori and Yuzuru? music begins to play, the sound of Eichi's footsteps as he approaches Eichi: If it's alright, could we join you, too? sparkling sound effects Wataru: AMAZING! The His Majesty, the Emperor does not need the consent of the other party to barge in. This is where you plunk yourself down here, and command that tea be brought forth, Eichi! Tori: Ahh, President! Presideeent! of Tori running and panting, he grabs onto Eichi, Tori makes happy baby noises Eichi: Tori, you're a spoiled one, aren't you? What a good boy. makes more happy noises, a whimsical sound effect plays Eichi: Were you lonely, not being able to see me? Tori: There's that, too, but we were just about to go look for you, President, so I was just thinking that it was great that we didn't pass each other by! Tori: Um, you know? We got a request for work! It's a unit song and a commercial photoshoot! Yuzuru got us those jobs, you know! Eichi: Although that should have been where I come in.. I'm sorry to have made you handle that, Yuzuru. Wataru: Eichi, you are in the process of convalescing, so it is natural for us, who are your hands and feet, to act for you! It is enough for the His Majesty, the Emperor to sit on his throne and simply dole out the strategy! Eichi, you should rely upon us more. That I want to be useful to you, that I thought that itself, is the equivalent of a miracle. That miracle, you brought to life. If this is not what you call nostalgia, then whaaaat could you call it, I wonderrrrr! sounds of Wataru flailing around and groaning Wataru: Rrrghhhh... AMAZING! The world of today is overflowing with surprise! For the His Majesty, the Emperor, let us sing! effects of Wataru flailing around Let us dance! flails more, shining, magical sound effects play Wataru: There are no smoke and mirrors here. Let us put on the magic show of a liiiiifetime! pop, the sounds of birds flapping Eichi: Wataru... I'm happy you feel that way, but... could please refrain from performing magic here, maybe? I don't know how hygienic it is for you to be pulling out pigeons in the cafeteria, you know? The roses are beautiful as well, but it would be a problem if someone got hurt by the thorns. I'm happy just for the sentiment. Tori: That's right, Long Hair! Don't cause problems for the President! Wataru: It is as you say, Your Majesty, Emperor. I was thoughtless… rustles around Wataru: …Please accept this rafflesia as my apology! of an explosion, dismal sound effects that peter out, Tori gags, laid back music featuring whistling begins to play Tori: What the heck were you trying to hand to the President!? Urrghhh... I feel sick... Hurry up and take that off somewhere else...! laughs Wataru: That you do not understand the greatness of this flower, you are a child, are you not? Well, that's alright. It appears that the conversation has been derailed on my account, and all, so I shall quietly withdraw at this juncture. popping sound effect plays, probably as Wataru makes the rafflesia disappear Eichi: That's unusual for you, isn't it, Wataru? Since it's you, chatty Wataru, I thought you would talk on for eternity, but... did you have some kind of change of heart? Wataru: The jester who knows not the place for his antics is no more than a fool, after all! For the dancing fool... how should I say... But while we spoke, I have made some tea. Now, please partake... popping sound effects, as Wataru makes a teacup appear Eichi: Thank you, Wataru. of the teacup rattling, Eichi takes a sip, sighs, and puts it back on its saucer Eichi: Ahh, the tea you make is delicious, isn't it? Wataru: I am honored to receive your compliments, Your Majesty, Emperor. And for you two standing there staring, as well, please, partake... more strange sound effects, as the tea cups appear. Tori: There's no way I'd drink tea you made, Hibiki-senpai! Seriously, why were the President and Hibiki-senpai together? Even though I only had business with the President! music stops Eichi: I wish you wouldn't dislike Wataru so. Since Wataru is also a part of "Fine," you know? Even if it would be... hard... to be friendly with him, I wish you would meet him halfway. rubs Tori's hair Eichi: Cute little Tori. Tori, you're a good kid, so I am sure that you can sympathize with my feelings. Am I wrong? Tori: Uuugh... That's not fair, you know, President... If you go so far as to say that, President, there's no way I could say I didn't wanna, is there? I don't really understand Hibiki-senpai, and all, so I don't like him, but... But since he's one of our companions in "Fine," I have to get along with him, don't I? laughs Yuzuru: You've grown up, haven't you, young master? pats Tori's hair, and Tori grumbles at him and struggles to get away Tori: Rrrgh! Don't pet my head! The only ones who can pet my head are Slave Number 2 and the President, so try to remember that! hmph's, sounds like chairs being pulled around Eichi: Now then, a fun conversation is good and fine, as well, but it seems it would be good to get down to the real topic at hand, soon, doesn't it? If we continue this way, lunch break will be over before we finish. A unit song and a commercial photoshoot, they are both work we should be thankful for. So, then, has the schedule for them been set? of Yuzuru flipping through his notebook Yuzuru: Hmmm. That is, for the commercial, there will be a meeting next week on Monday. Eichi: Monday, huh... Of all things, for there to be a meeting on that day... I'm out of luck, huh. Tori: Huh? President, do you have some kind of plan on that day? Eichi: Once a month, I have a checkup at the hospital, but.. that just happens to be the day I have my checkup, you see.. I keep telling my attending physician that I am alright now, but... I just can't seem to get him to believe me. It seems that me overdoing it at the Circus had a lasting effect on him. He tells me not to overdo it like that when I go for checkups, you know.. At any rate, that's the situation. If I ditch the checkup, there's a risk that they may require me to restrict my idol activities. Well, it would be a simple matter of just changing the day, you know? But, my attending physician is a man of habit, you see. I don't think he would agree with it even if I talked to him about the situation. Tori: Then, we can just have them move the date of the meeting, right? You're the leader of "Fine," after all, President. If you're not there, there's no point, is there! Eichi: No, it's alright, because on the day of the photo shoot, there will be a meeting, as well. So, that being the case, it's alright if I'm not there. Wataru, Tori, Yuzuru. May I leave this part up to you? music begins to play Wataru: If that is your wish, Eichi, you may leave it up to us as much as you like. However, you will permit me to believe that you will participate on the actual day of the photoshoot, will you not? sound effects play as Wataru flails around making gestures Wataru: We are the hands and feet of the Emperor. If the main part of the body itself is not there, we will not be able to move. Eichi: You don't need to worry about that, you know. I caused you all trouble while I was hospitalized, so... I'll go even if I have to crawl. That I can accomplish something with everyone again... it's like a dream. I feel like I might fall under the illusion that the dreams I saw when I was lying in that hospital bed have become real. Wataru: It is not a dream, you know, Eichi. throws up his hands in more gesturing Wataru: This is all happening in reality. And the fact that we were able to grasp this future.. is solely the result of your work, Eichi. However, it would trouble me that you would be satisfied with just this much. flails about excitedly again Wataru: Eichi, if I cannot have you become the idol who seizes all of Yumenosaki Academy, no... sound effects Wataru: All of the world... then there would be no meaning in you having employed me. Eichi: You say some outrageous things for me, don't you, Wataru? But, answering those expectations, is my duty as His Majesty, the Emperor, isn't it? Wataru: Ohhh? Even though you disliked being called His Majesty, the Emperor so? How unlike you, Eichi. Eichi: Of course, even now, I do not think of myself as the Emperor, you know? But, I wish that someday I will become an Emperor. So that I will not be knocked down from the throne again, I shall construct a solid position for us. This is the first great step for that. Let it resound throughout the world... our ensemble. Other See here for Voice Actor interviews. Gallery 「あんさんぶるスターズ！」ユニットソングCD 試聴動画 第5弾♪ Fine Unit Song CD.png __NOEDITSECTION__